1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a computer implemented method and a system for providing exercise training plan for a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) is a respiratory disease that is characterized by inflammation of the airways. It is further characterized by an airflow limitation that is not fully reversible. The airflow limitation is both progressive and associated with an abnormal inflammatory response of the lungs to noxious particles or gases. Symptoms of COPD may include coughing, wheezing, and the production of mucus and the degree of severity can, in part, be viewed in terms of the volume and color of secretions.
Pulmonary rehabilitation is a form of treatment for a COPD patient. The pulmonary rehabilitation may include, for example, exercise training, nutrition (weight management), education, psychological and social support, and/or medical management. The exercise training not only maintains, but also improves, the physical capacity of the COPD patient.
Most exercise training plans are devised based on patient information and symptoms. The patient information may include patient's gender, age, weight, smoking history, and height. The patient symptoms may include dyspnea (or shortness of breath), cough, wheezing, mucus or sputum production, chest tightness, and fatigue. However, the patient information and symptoms only offer a limited information that is used to generate a suitable exercise training plan. Therefore, the exercise training plan devised based on the patient information and symptoms may not always be optimal for the patient (i.e., may not be tailored to an individual's health status).
Further, the outcome of these exercise training sessions are measured via a set of questionnaires. For example, after the exercise training, a questionnaire such as the Borg scale questionnaire, which consists of a scale from 1 to 10 to quantify breathlessness, is used to determine the patient condition (i.e., after exercise training). However, these questionnaires are highly subjective, and rely on memory recall, which may be demanding for the elderly patients. Thus, the measure of outcome of these exercise training sessions is rather subjective.